swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Tek Krodak
Tek Krodak was a former slave of the Desilijic hutt clan on Tatooine. Born into slavery alongside his family, he distinguished himself using his high mechanical and technical aptitude. When Blaine Hansom, Bota Zi, and Genos Ia'danian overthrew Zorba the Hutt in his son Jabba the Hutt's palace, he quickly joined the crew. Forming a close bond with Blaine, he helped him acquire Jabba's Space Cruiser and helped propel him to Baron Administrator. Using his borg construct, he has created a network of slicers and uses them to gather information. Interestingly enough, he also has released a number of songs usually characterized for their remixed old republic marches and has gathered a following as a result. Stats DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, blaster: heavy blaster 7D, dodge 6D+2, dodge: energy weapons 9D KNOWLEDGE 3D Planetary systems 4D, streetwise: Tatooine 5D, willpower 5D, value 4D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 4D+2, space transports 5D, starfighter gunnery 5D, starfighter piloting 5D, starfighter piloting: TIE Interceptor 6D, starship gunnery: lasers 6D PERCEPTION 4D Con 5D+1, gambling: sabacc 5D, persuasion 5D, sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Droid programming/repair 5D+2, computer programming/repair 8D, computer programming/repair: slice 10D, security 3D+2 Move: 10 Special abilities: 'Tek has a borg construct on the left side his head, which grants him the following abilities: * He can use this to connect to computers within 10 Kms without requiring a datapad or other external datalink * He can store large amounts of data inside * Can sense nearby scomp links/communications points * Allows use of one knowledge cartridge at a time and it takes a round to replace. These replace Tek's skill with that of the installed knowledge cartridge. Each holds a maximum of 6D in skills. Tek currently has five different chips: ** ''Bureaucracy (6D) ** Planetary System (6D) ** Streetwise (6D) ** Security (6D) ** Languages (6D) * +2D bonus to bureaucracy, law enforcement, computer programming/repair, and security when connected to the central computer of Cloud City Weapons Armor: Tek uses modified Stormtrooper armor on his chest and head. It gives him a +2D bonus against physical attacks and a +1D bonus against energy attacks. It also has a -1D DEX encumbrance. On his person Modified armor, Blastech DL-44, comlink, datapad, medpac, knowledge chips, advanced hidden comlink Equipment on Cloud City Flight suit, slicing software, blast helmet, blast vest, 9 blank knowledge chips, Suuji’s vibroblade (STR+2D), expensive painting, Mandalorian Battle armor (white and blue), chip with connection to Melchis III, Related Characters Family and Close Friends His family and fellow zabrak community were all born into slavery and in the service of Jabba the Hutt. His mother, Zarli Krodak still resides on Tatooine but thanks to Tek, now has her freedom. Tek had a brief romance with Aran, a Niramoor from the Corporate Sector, whom he rescued. However, she met a tragic end after not surviving the Asilay ancestral recall process. Recently, Tek has struck up a friendship with Nok Ikkiriat, a bartender originally from Tatooine and a member of the same zabrak slave community Tek and his mother were a part of. Tek freed Nok's mother Zarli from slavery, then offered him a job on Cloud City where Nok can send credits back to his mother and sister Sarela. Recently, Nok started down a get rich quick path which Tek talked him out of. Slicer Synonmous Tek pulled this org together to help him splice and generate revenue. They're currently located on Cloud City and made up of Shanks and Urbapp. Cloud City Tek is fairly well-known on Cloud City, both to governing officials and with the populace. As a mix of a civil servant and quirky musician, he's seen as something of an opposite to the city's other director, Lobot. He works regularly with Blaine Hansom. Musical Career Despite not having any training or skills in any musical instrument, singing, or dancing, Tek has somehow made a part-time career as a musical artist, doing dodges and rolls onstage to remixed old republic marches. Properties & Revenue Cloud City Apartment Tek has an apartment in the Baron Administrator's palace, in the same complex where Blaine Hansom, Katira, Droo, and Lobot all live. Starships 2 TIE Fighters Tek salvaged two TIE Fighters from Lok. They are currently stationed on Cloud City. Modified TIE Interceptor Tek stole a TIE Interceptor from the Empire and had it modified by the Crimson Oath Squadron. It's currently on Cloud City. Besadaii Z-95 Headhunter Tek reprogrammed this Z-95 Headhunter to only respond to his commands and then took it from the Bickle Besadaii. Vehicles Cloud Car (Nimbus) Ten acquired a cloud car, which he renamed Nimbus, as a reward for his services to Cloud City. Droids Tek has acquired a number of droids in his journey and is still expanding his network. Scout Droid Z0-24 'was purchased by Tek on Cloud City early on and he has used the little scout droid as his eyes and ears everywhere. Battle Droid I66-RNOM is an archaic mandalorian battle droid Tek reprogrammed on [[The Endless Dawn|''The Endless Dawn]]. Load Lifter T2K-LC was a load lifting droid Tek reprogrammed to serve him, however he was destroyed on The Glorious Republic. Squid Droid Q8-637 was acquired in the ruins of the second Death Star, below the ocean's depths on Endor. Brought in by Quarren scavengers, they were quickly overruled by the mad clone Kiit Fiisto. Income, Expenses & Debt Links Category:PCs Category:Tek